The Light of the Heart
by Cssty
Summary: The life of Patrina Leeon in the Soul Society after being put into squad 13 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I am only obsessed -W- For later chapters: Mild language,IzuruXOC,RukiaXIchigo,ByakuyaXOC,RenjiXOC ,UryuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! It will have many chapters to it, and I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"I honestly don't know how I got here." I thought to myself, wandering the streets of the Soul Society. I guess I remember being a lonely spirit in the World of the Living, but that was a really long time ago. I basically grew up here, the Soul Society. I sighed and kicked a stone. Raised by strangers I call my family. Yeah, real entertaining. When I walked into here as a young girl, I thought this was the world of the gods, but I guess not. I looked down. But, my world changed.

"Hey you. Spirit there." A voice called. "Yeah, what about me?" I asked turning around. "Oh it's only an old man" I thought.

"You should become a soul reaper. You have very large spirit energy. Here, take this entrance exam and hand it back to me at some time." He handed me a paper. Soon after, he disappeared.

"Okay?" I said and looked at the paper. "Soul Reaper Academy, huh? I think I'll give it a go." I filled out the paper and soon, I was in the academy. What was even nicer was that I was in the advanced classes. In the first few days, I had already mastered fighting with a zanpakuto. I also mastered Kido quickly too. Finally, I was able to graduate. They had a hard time picking a squad for me, but I ended up being placed in the thirteenth squad. Next thing I knew, it was time for me to meet the captain. I was just sitting there when a man with white hair walked in.

"So you're the spirit I've heard so much about." I was so confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Your new captain."

"Oh yeah, and how have you heard so much about me?" I asked.

"Easy. There were rumors going around that old man Yamma found a spirit with huge spiritual pressure, one that basically grew up here. And yet he only noticed you now huh?" Ukitake smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, you seem like a really nice captain. I'm sure we'll get along." I said and held out my hand. He reached out to shake my hand, but suddenly, he collapsed, coughing and looked like he was in some kind of pain.

"Captain Ukitake!" The only voice I recognized was my own, the other two I had no clue who they were. I followed the strangers (Who were surprisingly carrying Ukitake) to the squad thirteen barracks. They put him in a small little room that looked rather comfortable, then they stepped out.

"Sorry about that." The girl said. "The captain is very sickly, and he is recovering most of the time."

"Oh, will he be okay?" I asked, clearly worried.

"Oh, he'll be okay. He always is after this stuff happens."

"Kay…" I said still worried for the captain.

"And by the way, I'm Kiyone. Nice to m-""And I'm Sentaro." Sentaro cut Kiyone off. I blinked.

"Oh Okay, I'm Patrina. Nice to meet you guys." Soon after that, I took the time to start wandering the Soul Society. I was wandering until I heard someone speak.

"So you're the newcomer huh?"

"Has everyone heard of me?" I thought as I turned around. There was no one there. "Strange, I was pretty sure someone was there…" I felt someone breathing behind me and turned around again. No one there either. I was getting mad and aggravated.

"Haha I'm fooling you." The person said again. I turned around, but still, no one.

"Shuhei, stop tormenting the poor girl." Came another strange voice. The blonde boy came up and put his hand on my head.

"Can't you see she's frustrated with you?"

"But Izuru, I was only fooling around with her…" Protested Shuhei. By now I was biting my cheeks.

"I apologize on behalf of Shuhei's behavior. I'm Izuru, lieutenant of squad three." He smiled down at me. I found myself blushing and smiling back at him. I mean, behind his really, really long bangs, he was pretty cute.

"Heh, she's blushing."

"AM NOT!" I yelled at Shuhei, who was now laughing loudly at my face. I sighed. "I will beat you Shuhei….."

"Yeah right, beat a lieutenant?" he was still laughing. "That's impossible." I turned so that his face met mine.

"Now listen here Shuhei, this is Patrina Leeon, top of the best class. So unless you want to be severely hurt, back off."

"Oh, is that a challenge Patrina?" asked Shuhei.

"Maybe." Izuru sweatdropped.

"Please not now you two….." He said.

"Sorry." We both said and turned away from each other. "Hmph."

"Well, we should get going now." Said Izuru, who had now grabbed Shuhei's ear.

"Ow! Izuru! Let go! Ow!"

"Bye now!" Izuru said, and dragged Shuhei away. After that, I found myself giggling to myself about everything that happened. I started to walk to my house with the spirits to tell my "family" the good news. When I arrived, my "little brother" greeted me.

"Big sis! Big sis! We've heard! You're a soul reaper now! Congratz!" he hugged me.

"Yuichi," I said and hugged him back.

"You won't be seeing us as often since you'll be staying at the barracks." Said my "older brother".

"Is that true?" asked Yuichi

. "Yeah…. Hey where's mom and dad?"

"Out shopping."

"Oh….. I just wanted to say bye. Thanks for caring for me. I'll visit once in a while." I said.

"Bye" they both said. I then left to go back to the barracks. On the way back, I heard a dog barking from the seventh squad barracks. Never expecting anything, I approached the barracks and got attacked by a dog. Or a wolf. I wasn't sure which one.

"Dasily! Down!" cried the captain of the squad who I met once before.

"Sajin…." I said as the doggy wolf got off me

. "Sorry Patrina. Dasily got too excited when you came by. She doesn't really attack strangers. Must've recognized you from when your class came here for training." Said captain Komomura. Dasily was staring at me, tongue out, wagging tail. I reached over and pat her head.

"Hahaha guess I'm no stranger to you then." Dasily responded with a woof and pounced on me once more. "Ah! Dasily!"

"Dasily, sit!" commanded Sajin. The dog wolf got off me and loyally sat at his side. "Good girl." He said, and pet her back. "You should get back now. What squad were you assigned to again?"

"Squad thirteen." I responded.

"Oh you have a good squad there. The captain is very sickly though."

"Yeah, I noticed. He's very nice though."

"Yeah, you'll enjoy it there."

"Should probably head back now. Bye!" I left the barracks and headed to my own. I arrived, went to my room, and sat there. I listened into all the rooms around me. Silence in all rooms but the one next to me. I sat there and listened to the steady breathing of the captain. "Sounds like he's recovering after all." I thought. "That's good." I curled up under the cool night. The floor was stone cold, like the room was covered in ice. I was stuck shivering. Close to sleeping, the door opened.

"It's cold out. You don't have a blanket?" the girl walked in. She was very pretty with black hair and eyes that were stone grey and gentle.

"I-I don't really have anything….." I sat up.

"Well you'll catch a cold. Do you want one? I don't want you to catch a cold." She reached out her hand and shook mine. "I'm Rukia. I am also in this squad."

"I'm Patrina." My cold hand was shivering, but I felt all warm for some reason. Maybe it was her kindness that warmed me. Either way, I was half cold, half warm. She left for a little while after that and got me a blanket. We sat there, chatted for a while, about the Soul Society and Chappy (Who she seemed to be a big fan of). I liked her better than the other two bickering idiots in this squad. And to think they are lieutenants…. Something about that didn't seem right. I was thinking about why they didn't have a lieutenant, I didn't want to ask, in case there was something they didn't want me to know or that there were any unwanted memories. So, we just continued talking. On and on, we could not stop. We were entertaining each other with our words. I recall nearly talking the whole night with Rukia. Being friends since that day.

* * *

**This ends Chapter 1! Please read and review, I would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2! :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Suddenly, the sun lit bright, me, asleep against the wall, and Rukia, asleep against the other. I heard a snip snip snipping in the morning, out the window in the bright day. I was only allowed two days after I became a squad member to relax and venture the Soul Society and today was my last. Tomorrow, I start work as a soul reaper, goody. I am excited, believe me, I am.

"First" I thought, as I woke up and stretched. "Find out what that snipping is…..." I stood up and looked out the window, and in surprise, almost fell out the window. The captain, that's right, the captain, Ukitake, was trimming bushes. I was staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh hi there. Up already?" He said with a smile.

"Y-y-yeah." I stammered amazed of how healthy he looked after his illness yesterday.

"Something wrong?" he asked, now in front of me looking at me.

"It's just…. How can you be so h-

""What a miracle naps can do!" Ukitake intersected my sentence. I sweatdropped and jumped out the window.

"So… You're fine?"

"Yep!" he said "Isn't today your last free day? I would get exploring too. There's quite a few more people to meet." I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get going then."

"Before you do that, what's your name?"

"Patrina. Nice to meet you again captain." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Nice to meet you too again squad member." He shook my hand. "Now get going. You have lots of fun today."

"Okay captain." I flash stepped away. As I was walking in the Soul Society, I ran into annoying Shuhei again. Doing the same thing as the time I met him. "Knock. It. Off!" I yelled at him

"What, you're not doing anything about it." He said. I was at the end of my line with him. After the teasing was going on for a while, I lost my nerve.

"Hakudo number 39. Shakaho." I aimed for his head after I mumbled the words. I apparently hit him in the stomach instead though, must've misaimed. He fell on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"D-d-dang t-that h-h-hurt…" He stuttered.

"Yeah taught you a lesson huh?" I approached him. "Never challenge me, top of the class, I told you not to. You just don't listen."

"I see, not listening eh Shuhei?" I was surprised when Izuru flash stepped in front of me.

"What are you my personal stalker?" asked Shuhei.

"No, your friend idiot." Izuru was clearly offended by what Shuhei said.

"Nah, you are more of a stalker."

"Hey I saved you way back when so I don't wanna hear you talking!"

"Well I was only a high seat rank and not a lieutenant."

"Well I was top of the class! You're lucky Momo didn't want to leave you behind and Renji and I came!" I sweatdropped while they were bickering back and forth.

"Well you were lucky you guys didn't get in trouble!"

Shuhei would go, and Izuru would return with"Well at least I didn't get almost killed!"

"But that was a huge hollow!"

"You are still on the ground so shut up."

"No! I don't have to!" I was frustrated with the bickering, so I used Shakaho on Shuhei's face this time. Seriously, I had perfect aim, because he was on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up idiot." I said. I was just looking around me at the moment and saw something interesting on squad nine barracks. "Is that a guitar?"

"Yes and you're not allowed to touch it." Said Shuhei arrogantly.

"Too bad. Last time I checked, you were on the ground." I walked over and took it out of its case. I strummed one string at a time to make sure it was in tune, and then, started to play "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White Ts. Izuru left Shuhei and sat beside me.

"You're good. Like really, really good."

"I've been playing guitar since I was little." I said, playing the guitar.

"It would sound better if you sing."

"No. I have never sung before. I bet I would sound horrible."

"No, your voice would probably be very good." He said and swiped my bangs behind my ears. Then, I paused from playing. "What's a matter?" Izuru asked.

"It wasn't me. Was it?"

"No. There is a little girl watching me play, she's right there…" I pointed out a girl with light pink hair, who looked very, very young. She jumped down.

"You're good." She said in her high pitched sweet voice.

"Uh…. Thanks."

"Yachiru, what are you doing here?" asked Shuhei. "You're not with Kenpachi, are you?"

"Nope! I heard the guitar playing and decided to come here. Kenny was too busy fighting the squad members to come."

"Oh….."

"Well, anyways….. Play again! Play again!" Yachiru cheered me on.

"O-okay….." I started to play one more song for them. Yachiru swayed with the music, Shuhei wasn't thrilled, but was listening anyways, and Izuru, sitting next to me, was watching me with his caring eyes.

When I finished, Izuru greeted me after I put the guitar away. He put his hand on my head and said "I still think it would be better if you sang too."

"I know Izuru I know. But honestly, I've never sung before. Not in my life! I really think I'll be bad at it."

"You never know Patrina,"

"I guess…. Well, see ya!" I said, and walked away. I walked until I reached the tenth squad barracks. Tired from walking, I sat down.

"My my, a strander I see."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Hey you're that Patrina girl aren't you?"

"What? Oh. Yeah? So?"

"I heard about you from Shuhei and Izuru. You know them, right?"

"Yeah, I was with them a few seconds ago too….." How could I forget Izuru and Shuhei? The first two main people besides my squad members I met.

"So, why are you just sitting there?" asked the orange haired girl. "Come on in! I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind."

"Okay" I said and followed her in.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto by the way. My captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's quite the hothead though!"

"Oh."

"Captain I'm back!"

"Rangiku it's about time! I had to do all these papers by myself!" I couldn't see the captain, behind the papers. There were tons of papers stacked here and there on the desk. Behind them, I could finally see a puny little midget sitting there.

"And who is this?" He asked with an attitude.

"Excuse me Mr. Attitude Midget" I said.

"What did you just call me?"

"Attitude Midget."

"Now listen you! My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Not Attitude Midget."

"Whatever." I started to walk away.

"Hey don't just leave like that!"

"Later Rangiku. Bye Attitude Midget."

"Later" responded Rangiku. Hitsugaya just scowled. I walked out, laughing at Toshiro's angry face. I was walking back to the squad barracks, I heard something weird coming from squad twelve.

"My my, another new being to dissect?" the strange captain was glaring at me. I turned around and ran really fast, scared out of my mind. I heard him laughing behind me. Finally after running miles back, I ran into squad six….. Playing kickball? I mean it, they were playing kickball. Izuru, Shuhei, and other people. They were actually playing kickball. I stood there, watching them play, cheering each other on when they got to a base. I never knew the Soul Society played these games from the world of the living! Some bald guy was kicking next. He kicked the ball, and it flew towards me and out of bounds.

"That's a-"said the spikey haired guy. His hair was red.

"Foul" I said, and caught the ball. I walked on the field.

"Patrina!" said Izuru and Shuhei at the same time.

"Huh?" said the red haired guy.

"So this is who the little brats been going on and on to Zaraki about… Huh." said the baldy.

"Yes and she is quite pretty. Not as beautiful as me though." A person with feathers on his eye said.

"Hey" I winked. "Can I play?"

"Sure…" said the spikey haired guy. "On our team" he stated.

"Seriously?" asked the purple head. "We get the girl?"

"Hey!" I said.

"She shouldn't be underestimated. I learned the hard way." mentioned Shuhei. I giggled.

"He did."

"Fine. I still think this is a bad idea." Purple hair feathers said.

"Guess it's time for me to prove you wrong" I smirked at him. "Yo Spikey, Baldy, time to continue!"

"Spikey?" The red head said.

"Now listen here! My name is Ikkaku Madarame from squad eleven, don't call me what that hyper little brat calls me. And you'll have to remember my name when I defeat you." Angrily said Ikkaku.

"Okay then. Just start already!" I said, annoyed. Spikey pitched the ball over and Ikkaku kicked it. Looking like it would fly over me, the ball was shining with brightness of getting past me. With my navigation and spring of step, I caught that ball midair.

"Out." I said.

Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Izuru were staring at me in disbelief, so was Spikey and feather boy.

"Was that really that surprising?" I thought.

"Perhaps having her was a good thing after all." Feather boy said.

"Yeah." said spikey hair. The game kept going on until noontime, and at the end, we ended up winning.

"Wow, you're good." Feather boy said.

"Thanks uh… Uh….. Um….."

"Yumichika." He finally told me his name.

"Good job Patrina." Said Spikey.

"Thanks Spikey."

"Renji. It's Renji. I'm lieutenant of this squad."

"Oh." I laughed.

"Great job team!" I shouted with joy and the team gathered around for a three person group hug. Then, we all parted. Izuru walked with me.

"Good game." He said.

"Yeah. Though we won by nineteen points." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now you be quiet." He punched my arm playfully. We both laughed. Soon, we approached his barracks. He invited me in, and we sat and chatted for a while. After we chatted, he left to make us tea. I found myself dozing off from exhaustion. Very quickly after, I was passed out in a deep sleep. Izuru walked out to find me sleeping with a stuffed bunny. He laughed and grabbed a blanket and covered me. He sat beside me.

"Heh, you have a good rest now." When I woke up from my hour nap, I found Izuru asleep next to me. I picked up the blanket and covered him with it. I left after that. Outside in the sunset, I saw a shadowish figure looking over at… at me! I walked toward it, but then it started to run on the rooftops and jump from one to the other. I couldn't make up if it was a boy or a girl, but I noticed on one hand, the pointer finger was very pointy and looked sharp. I chased it all the way to where it entered, squad two barracks. I went to enter after it and then I got attacked by a girl. She had a pointy yellowish-goldish colored thing on her finger. I'm sure that the girl was the shadowy figure I saw. The pointy pointer finger thing was pointed to my neck.

"W-wha?"

"What business do you have here?" she said with a stone cold mean voice.

"N-nothing! Really!" I cringed as she pressed the sharp thing closer to my neck.

"Then what are you doing here" she asked.

"I was following you because I was curious! I swear on it!" I stammered, scared that she would cut me.

"Okay." She said and turned away.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or scared you. Wanted to make sure you weren't a spy. You're not, are you?" she asked.

"No. I'm not. And it's okay." I responded

. "I'm Soi Fon, the captain."

"Oh"

"Yeah. What squad."

"Oh, thirteen."

"Hmm… So you're with Ukitake huh?"

"Yeah."

"I would get walking, it's a long distance."

"Mhm. Bye." I walked out. "She's welcoming." I sarcastically thought. I started to think tunes of songs in my head. The tunes came out of my mouth, as a squeak in a hum. At least that's what I thought. It turned out to be an actual note. An actual note. "Wow I really can sing." I thought and arrived near squad twelve barracks.

"Back again I see." Said the really creepy captain. I just kept on walking. He was right behind me now. "Be aware of your surroundings or you'll end up as one of my experiment guinea pig." Just then, I ran at a full speed with the captain laughing behind me. When I arrived at squad thirteen barracks I was panting, and I passed out. Meanwhile, Ukitake finished his bonsai and was walking inside and he tripped on me and faceplanted on the floor.

"Ow! W-Oh my god!" he stood back up. "Patrina!" he yelled. He picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Will you watch her please?" he asked Rukia.

"Sure." Rukia said.

"Come and get me when she wakes up." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said, and sat there and watched me. Five hours later, I finally woke up, with Rukia watching me like a hawk. "Bout time you came to!"

"How long has it been?"

"Five hours." I looked at Rukia with a surprised look. Captain Ukitake ran in.

"Patrina!" He said.

"Ukitake! What happened?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." Ukitake glared at me with concern.

"Well you see… I was walking back from the second squad barracks and I reached the twelfth squad barracks and the captain chased me and at the end I passed out on the stairs…. I guess it was exhaustion." I shrugged. "I don't like that Captain…."

"Yeah, Captain Kurostuchi is a strange one."

"Mhm…"

"Well, better sleep. It's your first day on the job tomorrow."

"Yeah. G'night then captain."

"Good night." Ukitake left the room.

"You should get going too." I said to Rukia.

"Yeah. Good luck tomorrow." She said.

"You're not gonna be there?" I asked.

"No, going back to the World of the Living." Rukia mentioned.

"Oh. Bye then."

"Bye" she said and left.

"My first day as a soul reaper….." I thought. "This will be interesting." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Read and review! Chapter 3 will be up soon! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! Chapter 3!**

* * *

The next day, I woke up and got ready to start my first day of work as a soul reaper. After facing some easy hollows, we got a call for the really experienced hollow that has defeated 100 soul reapers with a swoop of its tail. Its name, Deadly Sweep.

"We are going to the site now." Ukitake reported to Yamamoto.

"Good." The old man responded.

"Squad three is there also, but most of them are wounded and with captain Unohanna for treatment."

"Wow, Deadly Sweeper is more deadly than before now…"

"Yes, now hurry along. Lieutenant Kira will meet you there. Good luck squad." We soon arrived at the scene, with lieutenant Kira and a few other squad members still standing. Izuru ran up to us.

"About time you squad thirteen got here! Most of us were wiped out already!"

"Sorry, we were late." I said and stepped out next to the captain. Deadly Sweeper roared and headed towards us. "Woah, that's one big hollow" I said, surveying it.

"Yeah, and a deadly one too" mentioned Ukitake.

"Took out most of my squad already. They had to be taken for emergency care at squad four. I'm lucky that I even have men left. Then again, those are our best in squad three." Spoke Izuru. Deadly Sweeper took a swing at us. Others in the squad got hit, but me, Ukitake, Izuru, and the other two lieutenants, managed to flash step away too. The deathly hollow roared again and headed towards us for a second time. The hollow swung, and when I realized it swung, it was too late. The others flash stepped already.

"Patrina!" Ukitake yelled.

"Watch out!" yelled Izuru. But then, the tail, as hard and spikey as could be, hit me.

"Patrina!" Izuru and Ukitake yelled simotainiously. My cloak, stained with my blood, me, lying on the ground. Losing consciousness, I saw blurs.

"Raise your head! Wabiske!" yelled Izuru. He hit Deadly Sweeper's neck and tail, making them fall to the ground.

"Ukitake, you take care of this hollow! I'll help out your squad members. I will bring Patrina to get emergency care. Good luck captain, take care." Izuru said, as he picked me up and ran, with me, losing consciousness in his arms.

"I-i-izu-ru" I stammered out and reached up to him.

"Don't waste your energy." He grabbed my hand.

"K-k-kay." It came out in a whisper, and I completely lost consciousness. My heart rate was slowing down. "I'm gonna die" I thought, through my loss of consciousness. "Goodbye everyone." I thought passed out of consciousness.

"P-Patrina!" Izuru cried out. "Hang in there! I know you can. You brought a lieutenant to the floor!" He was going to squad four still running for my sake.

* * *

Back at the scene, Ukitake was fighting the persistent Deadly Sweeper. It didn't take long for Wabiske's powers to wear off, so the tail and head could move as fast as the body can. It jumped up, then down, but Ukitake avoided. Deadly then stepped where Ukitake went. All looked lost, but when you see the leg lifted, you know Ukitake survived. He was standing there, his zanpakuto duplicated into two. Deadly Sweep went to use a cero on Ukitake, and in the middle of the cero, it was all over for the deathly hollow.

"This is what you get for injuring my new recruit!" he cried out. The swords came down, splitting his long neck in half. Ukitake flashed stepped away while the gates of the underworld took Deadly Sweeper away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuru finally arrived to the squad four barracks. The captain met him at the door.

"My my Izuru, you have your handful"

"Captain Unohanna, we need emergency care for her. She got hit bad by the tail of Deadly Sweeper. There are others at the scene but she got hit the worst… Like really really bad."

"I'll give orders for the other members. As for her, I'll take her." Unohanna held out her arms. Izuru gently handed me over to her and I was taken into a different room. She examined my wounds then got right to work. "You were lucky. A lot of soul reapers died facing Deadly Sweep." I was cringing when she was doing the operation. "Some wounds…. Lucky, you were to live." She finished. "There. Now don't move or your bandages will come undone." She said and stepped out.

"How is she?" Izuru asked Unohanna.

"She'll be fine. She should make a full recovery in no time. It will take a while though, she's probably going to have to stay here for a bit. After that though, she will be fine. There will only be some scars after which might hurt for a while." mentioned Unohanna. "I'll have to talk to her captain sometime. Who is she and what squad? Do you know?" she asked going through files.

"Her name is Patrina. Patrina Leeon from squad thirteen." responded Izuru.

"New recruit in Ukitake's squad then?" Unohanna pulled out a file.

"Correct." Ukitake said, breathing hard from running at top speed to squad four barracks. "How is she?" he asked.

"Hello captain Ukitake." Said Unohanna. "She will have to stay here for a while. She will only have small scars after. But those scars will be painful."

"Okay Unohanna. Thank you for caring for her."

I was sleeping peacefully in my room. A bluish-blackish haired boy was watching me.

"Just like Unohanna said, you were lucky. I went to a site that Deadly Sweep reigned before and treated some soldiers that were there, but almost all of them were dead at the spot." He said. He was watching me under Unohanna's orders, but he talked to me when I was sleeping in the room. Six hours it was before I woke up. "Oh!" The bluish-blackish haired boy said. "Unohanna! Ms. Patrina's awake!" he called out.

"Ms. Patrina?" I thought.

"Oh hello there Patrina." Unohanna walked in. "I hope Hanataro didn't make you uncomfortable." She said.

"I'm sorry if I did….." Hanataro said and bowed with shame.

"No it's fine you didn't" I said.

"There are two people out there who are worried about you. You were sleeping so long, they thought you were dead!" mentioned Unohanna. I laughed a little.

"Dead? Please like that would kill me."

"Well you did take a dangerous blow so don't joke about it" said Ukitake looking through the crack of the door.

"Captain!" I said as I jumped a little.

"Hey there Patrina" he said, after he laughed at my expression. He walked in and smiled at me. "That six hour nap made you better huh?"

"A little….. It hurts…."

"You're gonna have to stay here for a while."

"Bummer."

"Yeah." He responded to every one of my questions such as why I needed to stay and how long.

"But not to worry, it will only be a week and a half." Said Unohanna.

"A week and a half? That's a bit long…."

"Yeah, well you need to recover Patrina….." said Ukitake.

"Well, who else is here?"

"Well, who carried you here?" asked Ukitake.

"Izuru! Wait…. He's still here?" I was shocked and surprised that he was still here.

"Yes, he's still here, he was quite worried! As was I, but he was worried out of his mind. He was glad when we heard Hanataro say you were awake." Ukitake mentioned.

"Oh. Well, let him in!"

"It depends if he wants to come in or not. It may be hard to see you in pain right no-"

"What pain? I'm not in pa-"I jerked up but flinched. I was in pain, I knew that, I just wanted to be strong for Izuru, but I guess not. Next thing I knew, that blonde haired boy was standing in the corner.

"Who said I didn't want to come in?" he asked. "Lay down if you're in that much pain." He told me and pat my head.

"Okay…" I said, wincing in pain. I sunk down on the bed and Izuru sat beside me on the edge of the bed.

"So besides that how are you feeling?"

"Pain. Sorta miserable. Nya… More pain….. This sucks…."

"Aww sounds miserable."

"Yeah." I propped myself up a little. I flinched again.

"Patrina….. You should really lay down…." Said Ukitake with a voice of worry.

"I'm fine captain don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Asked Unohanna, also worried.

"Sure."

"Just don't move a whole lot or all of your wounds will open and you won't be happy." mentioned Hanataro.

"I won't…"

"Okay, well, Unohanna and I are going to have a talk. So, Hanataro can stay here with you two." Said Ukitake, as he walked out.

"See you later Patrina. I will check on you in the morning." Said Unohanna as she walked out to talk to Ukitake. For the next three minutes, there was silence.

"So…. What exactly happened to you Ms. Patrina?" asked Hanataro.

"Well there was this really deadly hollow named Deadly Sweep. Maybe you've heard of it?" Hanataro nodded yes. I continued "Well, we were assigned there with squad three who was already there, and fighting it, I got hit hard with the tail. So….. Yeah."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"But somehow she made it. It surprises me that she survived." Said Izuru

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better" I said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He said and pat my head. I flinched again.

"Miss. Patrina, what's a matter?" Hanataro looked at me with concern.

"It's a little headache, that's all."

"Okay" Hanataro said.

"If it hurts, maybe you should sleep…" suggested Izuru.

"No! I don't want t- Ow! Ow!" I said and flinched more.

"You should rest if it hurts that much Ms. Patrina,"

"No Hana- Ow…. Ow… OW!"

"Patrina! Rest! Now! You are hurting and need rest!" scolded Izuru.

"But Izuru….." I protested.

"No buts. You need rest."

"No I don- Ow….." I basically curled up in a ball.

"See Patrina, you need rest." Izuru's voice changed. Now his voice was gentle and kind.

"Oh… Okay…." I gave into his sweet voice. "But I am not laying down."

"Okay you can lean on me if you want." He said. "It is sorta not awkward because we're friends …. Right?"

"Right." I said and leaned on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, and fell dead asleep.

"That's my little fighter." Izuru whispered and sweeped my bangs back once again.

"Izuru, how did Ms. Patrina survive the Deadly Sweep?"

"Hanataro, Patrina's a fighter. She will never give up. For a lot of things." Izuru put his arm around my shoulder. "She hasn't really been through much. Though she did pin a lieutenant to the ground." Hanataro laughed and Izuru joined him.

"Izuru, do you like Ms. Patrina?"

"As a friend."

"I meant more than that."

"Maybe."

"You sure make her happy though."

"Yeah." Izuru set me laying down and got up to leave. "Bye Hanataro."

"Leaving so soon?" asked Hanataro.

"Yeah. See ya." He said and left. He was heading to squad nine barracks. Shuhei greeted him at the door.

"I heard what happened to Patrina. She okay?"

"She's fine. Just fell asleep. Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"Huh?"

"Let me borrow your guitar."

"Why?"

"Because Patrina is going to be there for a week and a half. She will need something to do."

"Fine. It's just around the corner."

"Thanks." Izuru grabbed it and left to the fourth squad barracks. I was half awake when he returned.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better." I said with my voice cracking.

"That's good. Are you losing your voice?"

"Yeah. For some reason."

"You sound horrible! Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry Izuru."

"Whatever you say. Guess what, guess what!"

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you!" Izuru pulled out the guitar.

"Shuhei's guitar!"

"Yeah, I thought you could play it at some time. After all, you're here a week and a half."

I looked down. "Yeah…"

"Hey, cheer up though, I'll visit you once in a while."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

"Yay!" I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Thanks friend."

"No problem. I would love to spend time with you Patrina."

"Thanks Izuru. I can't possibly thank you enough."

"Don't mention it. Now get some more rest."

"Kay….." I leaned against him with heavy eyes. Izuru watched me as I drifted off to sleep and even after that. He was there until Unohanna came in to see if I needed anything.

"She all fine?" Unohanna questioned.

"Yeah, she has been all good so far.

" "You can leave now Izuru. You don't have to stay."

"Thank you Unohanna for taking care of her."

"Don't worry about it Izuru. She'll be fine. You go and get rest yourself."

"Okay." Izuru left to his barracks. He arrived and sat down. "Good luck staying there Patrina, little fighter there." He fell asleep.

* * *

**Hehehe chapter 3 done!**

* * *

**Patrina: Done already? What? **

**Me: . Patrina, NO COMPLAINING!**

**Patrina: Well just leave me injured to end it .**

**Me: Hehehe . I think Izuru likes you~ **

**Izuru: DO NOT!**

**Me: Do too~ Well, Bye!**

**Izuru and Patrina: *Glaring at me***


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah! Part 4! Party time! XD Typing is tireing... XD**

* * *

The star shined bright the next morning, and Hanataro, back at squad four, was woken from the sound of humming. He wandered for a while to see where it came from, then he wandered near my room.

"The humming is louder in this place," he thought, pondering where it was coming from. Pacing back and forth, still pondering. He passed my room where it was louder than the rest. "Hmmmm….. I wonder…" he said softly to himself. Hanataro cracked open my door, without me noticing and listened to me hum. I looked over to the door and saw him standing there.

I nearly fell off the bed yelling "Sh- Hanataro! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh a couple minutes. I'm sorry for startling you Ms. Patrina. I heard you humming."

"Yeah."

"Your voice sounds good. Sounds like you have your voice back."

"Yeah I do." I cleared my throat. "Well, most of it."

"That's good." Hanataro smiled brightly.

"Yeah that is good." Unohanna mentioned and walked in. "I thought I heard a racket in here."

"Heh, sorry Unohanna." I said.

"No worries Patrina. You have someone here to see you. She heard about you from Izuru and Renji and came here to meet you."

"Okay, she can come in." Unohanna opened the door and a girl with a bun in her hair walked in. She looked really shy and she bowed when she saw me.

"Hello pleased to meet you."

"You don't have to bow um….. Er…."

"Momo. Momo Hinamori." Unohanna introduced her. "And this is Patrina." She introduced me as well.

Momo bowed again. "Pleased to meet you."

"You don't have to repeat yourself. So you know Izuru and Renji huh?" I asked.

"Yes, they were my classmates. We were in the advanced classes and we saved Shuhei from a huge hollow."

"Oh is that so." I laughed. "That guy is a weakling. I pinned him to the ground!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, still laughing.

"Oh." Momo responded. I was laughing too hard I guess, because the next thing I knew, I was clutching my stomach in pain.

"Careful Ms. Patrina your wounds may open!" Hanataro yelled.

"Careful" said Unohanna "It's your first real day of recovery. You have to take it easy so the wounds don't open. It will take longer if they open again. You don't want that do you?" I nodded my head no. "Now I have to check on other patients. Momo, make sure she doesn't overexert herself."

"Okay captain Unohanna!" Unohanna walked out and left along with Hanataro.

"So…. Who's your captain?" I asked.

"I don't have one." Momo's sweet little voice turned sad.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to?" Momo shook her head no with more sadness and grief.

"Captain Aizen…. He betrayed us….."

"Oh….. I'm sorry Momo…"

"It's okay…."

"Wow by the looks of it, you respected him an awful lot Momo."

"Yeah. Then he just betrayed us like that! Izuru and Shuhei have that story also. Izuru greatly respected Gin and Captain Tosen Shuhei followed with respect. But we all got betrayed by the three of them."

"Oh…. I was wondering why there wasn't a captain wandering around…. Wow."

"Yeah. What squad are you a part of?"

"Thirteen. I got captain Ukitake's squad."

"Oh huh. I haven't seen Ukitake in a while. How is he doing?"

"Oh he's good."

"Oh okay." Momo glanced at the clock. "Oh! I got to go! Bye!"

"Bye Momo."

"Nice to meet you!" Momo bowed and ran out.

"Heh, nice girl." I said after Momo ran out. I sat on the bed and stared at the window. All of a sudden, Shuhei's head popped up. "Hey."

"Wah!" I yelled and almost fell out of my bed for the second time today. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Stopped down by here because I heard what you've been through."

"What? Who told you?"

"Izuru. When he came to get my guitar."

"Oh." "Well, how ya doin?" he climbed through the window.

"Dandy. Just fine and dandy." I sarcastically said. "What does it look like?"

"Well you look fine."

"But I hurt. A lot. Like a whole bunch."

"Heh I bet. Sounded like you got slammed hard by that tail."

"Yeah, the impact certainly was painful…."

"Sounds it. Oh there was something I was supposed to tell you… Um…."

"What is it."

"Oh yeah! Izuru will be here a lot later. He got called out for a mission. So you won't be hearing from him anytime soon."

"Okay then." I looked as if I was upset for a few seconds.

"He sure makes you happy, doesn't he. Izuru. You two get along well." I nodded.

"Well, I honestly don't see what is good about that guy." I giggled.

"There is lots of good about him. Trust me, there is but you don't see it." I reached towards his guitar. "Dangit…." I was short a few inches. I didn't want to get up, because if I did, my wounds might open up. I looked at Shuhei with puppy eyes. "Please?" I asked.

"What do you want."

"Your guitar."

"No!"

"For the injured girl?"

"No!"

"Meanie." I said.

"Fine." Shuhei said, and grabbed his guitar and handed it to me. I took it out and started playing. Also, I sang along. Shuhei was listening. Annoyed, but listening.

After I finished, and Shuhei left, I put the guitar away and sank back down in my bed. I sighed. "I wonder what our squad is doing now…." I thought and turned to the window.

Suddenly, Unohanna walked in and tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me Patrina, but you have some packages for you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Isane, you can bring in the packages now."

"Yes captain." A tall girl, probably over six feet walked in with two wrapped boxes. "So you're Patrina huh? Hi there! I'm Isane Kotestu. You're in my younger sister's squad!"

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This all?"

"Yeah." I looked at the tags on the boxes. One from Ukitake and one from Rukia and some person named Ichigo.

"Hmm…" I said and started to rip open Ukitake's present. When it was completely open, there was a bouquet of many different colored flowers, all of which were surrounding a card saying "Get well soon" with welcoming pictures on the front. When I opened the card, I almost cried. The whole squad, the whole entire group of people from the barracks, each wished me a good recovery and wrote words of encouragement towards my recovery. I felt a drop of water drip down my cheek. I put the floral basket on the nightstand next to me. Next, I opened the box from Rukia and the stranger Ichigo. Well this package really made me cry. I opened it and found a stuffed bunny and a framed photo of Rukia with a boy.

"Oh, that must be Ichigo." I thought to myself, observing the orange haired soul reaper with brown eyes. On the bottom, there was a message written. It read "Dear Patrina, Ukitake told me what happened! I'm so sorry! I wish I could've been there to help! I'm sorry! Real sorry! Get well soon! From, Rukia." The shorter message read, "Get well soon!" signed Ichigo. I was crying after I read those two letters and the messages from Ichigo and Rukia. Like sobbing.

"But you have a better present waiting for you." Isane smiled at me, who was sobbing my eyes out. "Ready to see your last present?" Isane asked. I nodded under my tears. She opened the door, and Rukia came running in.

"Patrina!" she yelled happily and hugged me. I could tell she was crying herself.

"R-r-rukia…." I stammered under my tears.

"I thought you were in the world of the living?"

"I came when Urahara said that him and the others would take care of the hollows. As fast as I could I came back here to see you…." She said, crying her eyes out with me.

"And she dragged me along." The orangey head walked in. After five minutes, Rukia and I eventually calmed down. Rukia took her arms off me and sat next to me.

"So, how ya been?" she asked concerned.

"Pain. More pain, pain and pain." I said dully.

"Oh." She said with sympathy.

"Yeah…."

"Got beat up by a hollow, huh?" asked Ichigo, suddenly bursting into the conversation.

"Yeah, a deadly one. Surprising she survive-"

"Rukia please don't say that. Makes me think that people expected me to die or something. Makes me feel strange."

"Sorry…."

"Well anyways… Why did you drag orange head Ichigo here? He your boyfriend or something?"

"N-no!" Rukia stammered, a blush coming across her face. I giggled.

"It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything there is nothing wrong with liking him." I smirked.

"Yeah not like you have one either!"

"Your face is so red right now. Heh, you do like him don't you!"

"So what if I do! Um….. Don't!" Ichigo was staring at Rukia with such a strange face, I started laughing again. My wounds began to hurt again and I stopped laughing, clutching my stomach and nearly to tears with pain. Rukia sighed and sat down next to me.

"Don't over work yourself. You'll end up in more pain then you have been in." Isane and Unohanna nodded.

"I told you Patrina. You don't listen." Said Unohanna, shaking her head. I closed my eyes in pain as Rukia hugged me again.

"Patrina, you have to calm down and listen…" she said, filled with concern. I sighed.

"I know….. I know….." she put her arm around me.

"Get better. Your big sis says so."

"Big sis?"

"Yeah, I consider you as a little sister."

"Oh. Okay."

"Just get better okay?"

"Kay."

"Now. We got to go. Bye!" She said, and gave me a good bye hug. "Be safe." Rukia said and left.

"Who is she?" asked Ichigo.

"Patrina. Why?" responded Rukia halfway down the exit hallway.

"There was this little shy girl in my neighborhood, Tatsuki was friends with her, but she only talked to Tatsuki. Her name is the same. The same as that girl. I started getting suspicious. I also remember Tatsuki coming to school one day acting all weird and depressed for some reason. Tatsuki was acting weird because….. Patrina had died. So, there is a chance she is the same Patrina."

"Are you sure Ichigo?"

"Mostly sure Rukia. Also, earlier. Did you mean what you said?" Another blush came across Rukia's face.

"Y-yeah….."

"That's fine." He caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking the same about you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Now let's go back to the World of the Living."

"Yeah." hand in hand, they walked back to the World of the Living together.

I was just laying in my bed meanwhile, hugging the stuffed bunny I got. I blinked with nothing to do. I decided to close my eyes for a nap. Then, I was out cold, sleeping like a rock. Hanataro entered with my dinner, but decided not to wake me. Time passed and soon, it was 7:00 p.m. A minute after seven, Izuru arrived to find me sleeping and my food beside my bed.

"Patrina," he said gently. "Patrinaaaaaa…." He said again after a while of no response. This time, no response also. "Trina." He said, not really trying to wake me up anymore. "Hey Pat." Still not awake. Izuru shrugged and sat down next to the bed. He just leaned on the bed and closed his eyes. I finally woke myself up and started to eat. In the next 25 minutes or so, I was done eating and dozed off again, missing Izuru being there. Izuru woke back up soon after. He chuckled at me sleeping with a piece of rice on my cheek.

"Hey Patty wake up. You have food on your face silly." He said to me. I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh Izu, you're here."

"Yeah, and you have food on your face."

"No I don- oh, yeah. I do….." I tried to reach it with my tongue.

"Here." Izuru said, and wiped off the rice. I blushed as he stepped back.

"Feeling better today?" he asked

. "No….. But a whole lot of people came today." I mentioned, as I sat up. "Let's see….." I continued and then I listed the people who came. "Momo, Shuhei, Isane, Hanataro, Unohanna, Rukia, Ichigo, and you."

"Wow, you're quite popular aren't you." Izuru gave me a noogie.

"Not really. Momo came because you and Renji told her about me. Shuhei, I really don't know why he came. Isane to give me my packages, Hanataro to check who was humming in the morning, Unohanna to check on me, Rukia because she was worried about me. Oh, and Ichigo because Rukia dragged him along."

"Does it matter why? They still came to see you. Trust me. You probably have all the people in the Soul Society, except for creepy Mayuri and Nemu and squad twelve, practically worried to death!"

"I doubt that."

"Patrina…. Think of all the people you have met." I closed my eyes and imagined them as Izuru talked. I imagined Ukitake, the first person I ever met, Sentaro and Kiyone, the lieutenants. Then there was the first time that someone stole my heart, the one in the room with me, and before that, crazy Shuhei. Rukia was the last person I saw that first day. And captain Komomura. The second day, meeting Yachiru, then running into creepy Mayuri, and running to the kickball game with Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. Then meeting Soi Fon and running back home. Then on that dreaded day I met Unohanna and Hanataro. And recently meeting Isane and Ichigo. "Now imagine how many of them would be worried sick right now." That eliminated only two people really, Mayuri and I don't think Soi Fon would be too worried.

"I know what you mean Izuru, but,"

"Patrina, really, lots of us are worried."

"No….."

"Ukitake I bet you, will be really stressed for the rest of this week and a half."

"No, captain Ukitake can't be that stressed. He wouldn't be!" I wasn't able to see the captain stressed, he never really has been. "Okay, okay then!" I said. "Just stop insisting it!"

"I will Patrina, I will." He laughed.

"I almost opened my wounds twice today." I chuckled, "So don't laugh or I'll laugh too." Izuru chuckled, but then stopped laughing.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So…. How's work going?"

"Good. We haven't really gotten calls lately."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah. I guess." Izuru shrugged. "Were you humming? Earlier this morning I mean." I flushed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Only wondering. You gonna answer or what?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh. By any chance did you try singing?"

"Maybe." I said and giggled.

"Oh so you did, didn't you?" I nodded. "Can I hear?"

"Maybe" I said and giggled more.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Maybe." I laughed. "Just kidding Izu, just kidding."

"Why you…" Izuru said, and lightly hit the back of my head. "So, are you gonna let me hear or not?"

"No not yet. You have to wait."

"What?"

"Sorry." I shrugged. "So that is it. Sorry." I apologized again.

"Nah. It's okay." Izuru looked down upset. I felt pretty guilty for Izuru's sadness.

"Aww bud, come here." I said and held out my arms. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Sorry….." I said again and held him close to let him know I meant it.

"Stop apologizing." He told me. I could tell neither one of us would let go. Finally, we took our arms off each other from the hug and smiled at each other.

"Good luck tomorrow Izuru."

"Yeah thanks. Have fun tomorrow Patrina, I'll be assigned in the World of the Living for a day or three."

"Aww is that so?"

"Yeah, leaving tomorrow. Time for me to apologize. Sorry Pat."

"It's okay Izu."

"Bye Patrina."

"See ya Izuru."

"Man, there must be increased hollow appearances or something. First they need Rukia and Ichigo, now the need Izuru, man." I thought. I laid down and rolled to my side and waited for sleep to come. I closed my eyes and peacefully drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Part 4 end... Read and review please! :) :)**

* * *

**Rangiku: What? We didn't get included in the people she met up there?^^^^**

**Toshiro: Matsumoto get to work. It doesn't matter.**

**Rangiku: But everyone BUT us is in there! It's outrageous!**

**Toshiro: I don't care.**

**Rangiku: I'm going to go complain to the author about this!**

**Toshiro: Matsumoto! Come back here this instant!**

**Rangiku: *Gone***

**Toshiro: That little...**

***Where I am***

**Rangiku: WHY AREN'T WE INCLUDED UP THERE! ^^^^**

**Me: Relax woman, I just forgot to write you guys in... ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! I will be working on this during the summer, so more chapters will be typed! :)**

* * *

I woke in the early morning and rubbed my eyes thinking "He won't come today… Maybe won't even come the next day… Or the day after…." I pushed myself up, and my wounds hurt more than usual today, but I kept myself propped up. "I wonder what he's doing now" I thought.

* * *

"Dang, so much hollows" Izuru thought, fighting hollows in the World of the Living beside Rukia and Ichigo. "Raise your head! Wabiske!" He cried out, turning his sword into a J like shape. He used his zanpakuto to weigh down parts of the enemy to slow them down. Then he uses the arch of the blade to decapitate them, to destroy the hollows completely. "Where are all the hollows coming from?" Izuru asked his allies.

"We don't know!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Urahara said there were some unknown phenomenons going on so that lots of hollows are appearing." Rukia added.

Three hollows used ceros, scattering the soul reapers from each other. Izuru found himself in a peaceful part of Karakura Town. He thought of turning back until… A baby started to cry and there was a terrified scream of an older girl. Izuru rushed to the scene to find a huge hollow about to attack the girl and baby. There was something strange though. The girl was looking at the hollow, and she was actually seeing it.

"She must have a lot of spiritual pressure." Izuru thought. The baby wasn't crying because it was hungry or tired, the baby could see the monster too, and was crying because it was scared. Scared of the thing that will eat it unless he does something about it. "Raise your head! Wabiske!" he cried out again, and completely defeated the hollow. The baby stopped crying, it knew it was saved. The girl walked up to him.

"Thanks." she said.

"Wait… You can see me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I saw it all. The monster, you, even soul reapers before. Also, I can see spirits. Lili here can too." Izuru nodded.

"She yours?" he asked, studying the little bundle of a girl. Hard to believe, but her eye color is the same as Patrina's color. Her other features copied the older girl's, but the older girl's eyes were more blue. The older girl laughed.

"No, Lili is my sister. We were finishing a walk when the creature attacked us." She turned to the door. "You can come in if you want. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind. Oh, and by the way, I'm Shaylee."

"Okay, I'm Izuru." He said, and followed her into the house.

"Shaylee!" a teenager yelled, and hugged her big sister. Her eyes were more of a grey color, and she had blonde hair with natural black streaks in her hair.

"Welcome home Shaylee." Said a woman with bangs like Patrina but with black hair. She also had Patrina's eyes, green like peridot. "Did Lili behave?" asked the older woman.

"Yeah, we almost got attacked by those monsters again. But he saved us. Mama, this is Izuru. He's a soul reaper."

"Pleased to meet you." Izuru bowed with respect in greeting.

"You too. Thank you for saving my girls." responded the mother.

"So you all can see me?" he asked.

"Yes." The father walked in. "Though you may be a little blurry to Hina, her spirit pressure is a little weak. She is sickly at times."

"Yeah." Agreed the teenager, which is Hina. The father was dirty blond with aquamarine blue eyes.

"You can stay here during your stay in the World of the Living."

"Okay." Izuru responded. "Just curious, what are your last names?"

Izuru nearly passed out when the mother said, "Leeon."

* * *

Around the same time that happened, I was laying in my recovery bed back in the Soul Society. Someone with a hat and a floral kimono walked in my room along with a woman in glasses with a book.

"Hello there pretty thing" the guy in the kimono said to me.

"Uh…. Hi?" I responded, confused.

"You're so young and pretty say, why don't you switch to eighth squad"

"No thanks, satisfied with thirteenth squad." I was maximum creeped with this guy.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Man, Ukitake told me that a pretty girl was here. He didn't tell me she would be hard to persuad-"The girl with the glasses brought a book down hard on his head.

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to take her away." She said. "Honestly captain stop."

"Awwwww come on Nanao I was only kidding you know I love you mor-"the book came down on his head again.

"I apologize for my captain's behaviors. He's a little of a pervert…"

"It's okay Nanao? I believe your name was."

"Yes that is correct. As you can tell, the captain and Ukitake are very close."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes. Since the academy." Said the captain.

"This is Shunsui." Introduced Nanao.

"Hello pretty lady." Said captain Shunsui. I sweatdropped. At that moment, I had a very bad pain in my stomach and heart. I didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Back at the World of the Living, it was dinnertime for the Leeons and Izuru.

"You sure you're okay Izuru?" asked Hina. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." He responded.

"Okay!" said cheerful Hina.

"It's hard to think about her being sickly" thought Izuru. Many thoughts were going through his head such as if this is really Patrina's family and how Patrina feels right now. Also, there is the thought that Patrina didn't know the two smallest in the family, Hina and Lili. They finished the meal and showed Izuru around the house. He is going to sleep in the living room, and while observing where he was going to sleep, he saw a cabinet with flowers all over it.

"Shaylee," he called her over. "What's this?"

"That is something private. So, you can forget about it." There was a pain in Shaylee's face just talking about the cabinet. He decided to let the topic about it go. For now….

* * *

"She's okay. In a lot of pain for some reason…." Captain Unohanna mentioned.

"Might mean her wounds are healing. I see no bleeding captain Unohanna." Hanataro was examining me as well.

"Maybe loss of blood though Hanataro."

"Might be captain." I was laying on my side curled up with tears. Ukitake walked in.

"How is she?"

"Not that good as you can see Ukitake." Informed Unohanna

"I'm glad Shunsui got me….. She looks really bad."

"She just collapsed in pain and Nanao ran out and found me." Said Hanataro.

"Then Hanataro got me and we rushed over here." Said Unohanna.

"Why don't you lay down. I know it hurts, but it makes it easier for Unohanna and Hanataro to check you." Ukitake spoke calmly and gently to me. I rolled out to laying down.

"Atta girl…." Ukitake said to me.

"Captain…" I murmured in pain. He sat next to me.

"I'm here Patrina, I'm here….."

* * *

Izuru was laying on the couch, still with many thoughts running in his head. Hina ran in with many blankets in hand.

"Hey Hina. What's up?" he asked.

"I brought you some blankets." She responded. "It's chilly."

"Thanks." Izuru took the blankets and covered himself with them. "G'night Hina." He said.

"Goodnight" she responded. It was 10:00 pm in the World of the Living and Hina and Lili were sound asleep. Izuru was dozing, with his eyes closed when someone came down the stairs. He opened his eyes, but stayed silent, to see Shaylee sneaking to the cabinet. She opened it and knelt down and went to a praying position.

"Be happy little sis. I'm sorry….. Sorry that you're gone. I miss you. Mum and dad miss you… Lili and Hina don't know you…. I wish you happiness and hope you're okay…. Wherever you are…" Shaylee wiped her eyes. "Patrina….." she whispered.

"Patrina Leeon, huh," Izuru said, and sat up. Shaylee fell almost backwards and struggled to close the cabinet.

"No! Don't close it." Izuru said, and got up. He flash stepped to the cabinet and opened it back up. He looked inside and studied the picture. It was from a lot earlier, but it was easy to see it was Patrina. With wavy long brown hair with bangs covering one eye and lively peridot eyes. Shaylee started to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shaylee! Calm down." Izuru hugged the old teen "Listen. I know where your sister is." Shaylee cleared her eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yes, and I love your sis, she's smart, funny, caring, kind…." Izuru trailed off. "But anyways, your sister is okay….. Trust me…." Shaylee squeezed him tight. He looked in her eyes. "Pat will be happy to know you remember her." He pat her head and she nodded, very little tears left. "You should get back to bed now. Want me to come too?" Shaylee nodded yes. Izuru took her hand and led her up the stairs. Shaylee laid down and fell asleep and Izuru walked downstairs and looked at the picture in the cabinet. "Your family misses you Trina." Then, he said goodnight and shut the cabinet doors.

* * *

I was finally sound asleep in squad four barracks.

"About time." Giggled Hanataro.

"She was in so much pain though. I'm going to take squad thirteen off duty tomorrow so I can watch her." Said Ukitake.

"Okay captain." Said Unohanna. "You might want to let Yammamoto know."

"Okay." The night completely ended when Ukitake left.

* * *

**Haha... Suprising? Maybe not XD Well, read and review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPTER 6! FINALLY! :D**

* * *

The morning began with the sound of a baby crying.

"Lili, Lili! Shush!" Shaylee shouted from upstairs. Hina sleepily walked down the stairs to find Izuru sleeping.

"He's still asleep!" she called up. The mother and father walked downstairs for breakfast. Shaylee walked downstairs cradling Lili who has a binky in her mouth. Shaylee handed Lili to Hina, and walked into the kitchen to help her mother with making the food.

"Hey mom," said Shaylee.

"What Shaylee?" responded the mother.

"You remember a fourth child?"

"Patrina. Honestly Shaylee, how could I forget our second child?"

"Well, Izuru claims to know her. "

"What?!"

"Exactly."

"I wonder how….." The toaster dings. "Oh, toast is ready." The mother grabbed a plate and took out four pieces of toast and a bagel. Shaylee took the eggs off of the frying pan and put them on a second serving plate. After the table was set, Shaylee went to wake up Izuru, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"Izuru, wake up. Come on lazy bones!" he just turned on his side. Shaylee was losing her very small temper. "Come on!" She started to shake him. His eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready baka."

"Oh. Well I didn't know!"

"Says the late sleeper." Shaylee mumbled. "Well, come on!" She said, and dragged him out of the living room.

* * *

I smelled eggs, bacon, and pancakes coming from a plate.

"Wake up Patrina, or I'll eat your share." I heard someone say.

"No…" Though I didn't have much of an appetite, I was a little hungry and I knew it wasn't my stomach just hurting. Oh what memories came to my mind when that person said they would eat my share. My dad used to say that to me. I was always a late riser.

"Patrina, honey wake up." He would say.

"No daddy no!" I would yell at him.

"Then get up sleepy head."

"No daddy…"

"Okay fine I'll eat your breakfast then."

"No!" at that time I would spring out of bed and run downstairs.

"Do you want me to eat your share?" asked the stranger.

"No." I opened my eyes to see Ukitake looking at me. "Captain!" I said, surprised

"Hey Patrina." He smiled at me. "I took squad thirteen off duty today, so I could watch you because of your pain."

"Yeah. I'm still really, really soar."

"In the appetite to eat?"

"Yeah, a little. Probably not all of it." I pushed myself up a bit and Ukitake placed the plate on my lap with my silverware and I started to slowly eat my meal. Ukitake sat next to me.

"So….. What really happened yesterday?"

"I dunno…." I shrugged. "It's mainly gone now…."

"Just be careful, you don't know how bad it's gonna come, if the pains not over."

"Yeah…" I licked the bacon grease off my fingers, put my plate back, and turned over. "Not hungry anymore." I said.

* * *

Izuru finished breakfast with the Leeons a while ago, and now they were talking to Izuru about what he was doing in the World of the Living.

"So, you were here to fight off other monsters?" asked an interested Hina.

"Yeah, pretty much." He responded. All of a sudden, Izuru's soul pager rang. "Hang on a sec guys." He said, and walked out into the hallway. "Hello?" he answered it.

"Izuru?" came captain Ukitake's voice.

"Yeah, why are you calling me?"

"It's Patrina." Came the captain's worried voice. "She's not eating much, she had no lunch only two pieces of bacon, and, she's major soar. So much pain she was in yesterday….. She really needs you." Izuru could tell the worry in his voice.

"I'll be right there." He ended the call and walked into the room. "Thank you for letting me stay. I have to get back to the Soul Society." He left the room in a hurry, to the hall, to be followed by Shaylee.

"Wait! Izuru!" she yelled to him.

"What?" he stopped and she caught up to him.

"It's Patrina, isn't it." She asked.

"Yeah….." suddenly, she hugged him tight.

"This is for Pat…" her voice was quivering. "From all of us…" She squeezed him tight and then let go. "Go give her the love she needs…."

"I will Shay, I will." Izuru left that instant.

* * *

Moments later, I was laying on my side.

"Patrina, why aren't you talking to me?" Ukitake concernly asked "What's wrong?" I still wouldn't talk. I didn't wanna talk to my captain. I was still hurting a big deal…. I really wasn't hungry either. Like I expected, the worst days of my life was this week and a half….

"How is she?" the door opening and someone's voice was all I heard.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me. At all. Hasn't since breakfast."

"Wow. Pat, why aren't you talking?" now I could tell that someone was Izuru. I didn't even want to talk to him right now. "Patrina, what's a matter?" Izuru asked gently. I still wouldn't answer. "Pat, come on…." I stayed as silent as a field that has no breeze. "Patrina, talk to me or I'm leaving." I didn't take him saying that seriously, but he got up and started walking away. "Goodbye Ukitake." He said to the captain.

"I-i-izu… Wait…" I managed to stammer out.

"Hm?" Izuru was standing faced towards the door.

"D-d-don't go!" I yelled to him. I jerked up, and then I burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Izuru rushed to my bed in a second. "Hey Pat calm down….." he put his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. I was sobbing "Calm down…" Izuru stroked my hair. I calmed down a little, but I was still crying pretty hard. He was still stroking my hair when he questioned me. "Now, just tell me. What is wrong?"

"This week is horrible." I sobbed out. "I hate it, I hate it!" Izuru brought me into a hug.

"Calm it down already Pat, I met a bunch of people, and they were so much like you. Kind, fragile, could see spirits, and guess what their names were?"

"Huh?" My tears finally stopped.

"There was a mother, a father, Shaylee, Lili, and Hina. And guess what also?"

"What?"

"Their last names were Leeon."

"My family" I gasped. "You met them? They had two others?"

"Yep. Hina and Lili. You don't know them and they don't know you. But Shaylee remembers you, and she talks to you every day. Well, your photo in a cabinet." My eyes teared up again "And this hug, is from all of them." Then he shrugged. "And from me I guess." I started to cry again.

"Thank you…. Izuru… Thank you, thank you, thank you…." I mumbled.

"Hey, no prob, just calm down okay?" I nodded and cleared my eyes on his shoulder. "Okay. Now…. You hungry?"

"Yeah….. A little."

"Kay, I'll go get something for you. Be back in a few" he let go of me and walked out.

"Now, aren't you glad I got him?" came Ukitake's voice from behind.

"Yeah captain, thanks. I'm sorry I wouldn't talk…But I wasn't really hungry at the time, and I was and am still hurting now. I'm just so sor-"

"Hey. Stop it. It's nothing."

"Kay… You sure?"

"Sure."

"Okay…." Hanataro walked in with a tray of snacks.

"Ms. Patrina, I brought you some food…"

"Thanks Hanataro."

"You feel better Ms. Patrina?"

"No."

"Oh." Izuru walked in after Hanataro. "Hi again Izu."

"Hey Pat. So… Want anything?" Izuru grabbed a cracker and started eating it.

"I would get a chip, but I don't want to get up." Izuru gave me a chip while eating his cracker and also placed the serving platter on my lap. I ate two chips and then turned over. "I'm done."

"Only two chips Patrina?" Ukitake asked.

"Ms. Patrina, eat more." Encouraged Hanataro.

"No, not hungry."

"Oh come on." Said Ukitake. Izuru glared at me.

"Patrina, eat!" he demanded.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because you can starve, but you won't heal faster because you're not getting any nutrients at all! So, eat!"

"O…kay?" I turned over and started to slowly eat more food.

"Wow Izuru, since when have you known that stuff?" asked Ukitake. Izuru shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Smart ass." I mumbled.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me." I snickered, and continued to eat. Izuru glared at me, and the next hour or so was silent with only me eating. It took a while, but I almost finished the whole plate. "Oy, I'm stuffed." I sunk into my clump of blankets.

"Feel better?" asked Izuru.

"No, I feel horrible." I said sarcastically.

"Wow….."

"My muscles still hurt though."

"Oh."

"Yeah but not as bad." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You little snot." He said to me.

"What can I say? I'm a little devilish at times."

"I see. Then you're the devil of the family."

"Nah, that is Shay-Shay. I'm not that evil." I laughed.

"She really does seem sweeter than you."

"Nope, she's a devil at heart."

"I don't believe you." I laughed again.

"Oh trust me, you don't know her well enough you dumb blonde."

"Hey I only knew her for a night. So you be quiet."

"Pff. A night."

"Do you two always bicker?" asked Ukitake, interrupting our argument.

"No, but she started it." Izuru pointed at me.

"Hey, hey, hey, blondie, don't go pointing fingers." I flicked his head and grabbed his wrist and brought it down. Izuru glared at me and I smirked at him. "Bring it blondie."

"Shut up you brownie."

"Brownie? What the heck?" Izuru laughed.

"Well, you have brown hair brownie."

"Now you shut up blondie." Ukitake sweatdropped watching me and Izuru bickering until night time pitch black. I yawned.

"Tired so soon Pat?"

"Shut it Izu." I yawned again. "So what if I'm tired?"

"Well, you're cute tired." I blushed.

"No. I'm not even cute."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Nope."

"Fine. Believe what you want." I laughed.

"Okay then I will." I sunk into the fluffy cushioning of my bed. I grabbed my stuffed bunny and rolled over and passed out into a deep sleep.

"Ukitake, I have to go back… Before I do, I need to ask this. Can I bring her? I mean get her tomorrow."

"We will have to ask Unohanna though."

"Got that. It probably will depend on how she's coming along."

"Yeah. Why do you want to bring her? If I may ask."

"Her family."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Izuru sat on my bed and stroked my hair. "Bye Pat." He said. "I have to go back now. Sorry. I'll get you tomorrow maybe." I opened my eyes and grabbed the hand that was stroking my hair.

"Promise?" I asked, and moved my hand so that our fingers were next to each other.

"Promise." He said, and squeezed my hand.

"Now go back to sleep. Izuru has to go now." Said Ukitake.

"Kay…" I muttered, and turned back onto my side hugging my stuffed rabbit. Izuru stayed until I fell asleep again, and then left.

* * *

Moments later, he arrived back at the Leeon's house. He rang the doorbell and the door opened, with the family letting him in. Izuru walked into the living room and just flopped on the couch. He was glad to have got me calm but…. Man was it exhausting for him. Next thing he knew, the mother, the father, and Shaylee were all standing at the door.

"Shaylee told us that you know our girl." Said the father.

"Yes, that is true." He responded.

"Really?" asked the mother.

"True to my word."

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Thanks goodness…" mumbled the mother. The mother and father got up and left.

"Sorry bout that. They wanted to know…"

"It's okay Shaylee."

"So…. How is she?"

"Exhausting work. Brownie is exhausting work."

"Heh, brownie. Where did that nickname come from?"

"Her hair color. She called me blondie….." Shaylee laughed.

"You are a blondie."

"You devil." Izuru glared at her.

"So… What was wrong with her?"

"She wasn't eating, talking, and she was in a lot of pain."

"Oh. Wait? So how did you get her to do that again?"

"Let's see…. I lectured her into eating and got called a smart ass… Then she started an argument with me, so I guess her pain lessened….."

"Heh, you are a smart ass." Izuru glared again at Shaylee.

"Hey, hey! Just saying!"

"She was right….. You are a devil Shaylee."

"You should see her with her boyfriend." Piped up Hina, who walked in. "She teases him like crazy." Shaylee laughed again.

"That's a different story. He knows I like him a lot."

"Well that's still devilish Shay shay!" Izuru laughed.

"Now shoo girls!" he said. "I'm tired."

"No, we will bother you forever."

"Shoo you devil!"

"No."

"Okay!" said Hina and cheerfully left.

"I'm still not leaving." Teased Shaylee.

"Fine then." Izuru pushed Shaylee off the couch.

"Hey!"

"Your fault Shaylee. I told you to leave." He said and flipped to the couch. He ignored whatever Shaylee said after that and fell asleep.

* * *

**;3 reviews would be appreciated ;3**

* * *

**Izuru: I got called a smart ass 3 times this chapter TTATT**

**Shaylee: correction. Only two times.**

**Izuru: WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY ALREADY?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got motivation into my system! Typed this up and finished it rightafter the newest showing of the English dub :3 Well, anyways, sorry for the nonfrequent updates :'( I try my best! But its either I'm busy or no motivation *Sigh* Well, enjoy! 3 Love from all le OCs! 3 **

* * *

I yawned and woke up at five in the morning, and Ukitake was sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

"He must've watched me all night…." I thought. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. Walking around the room felt nice and relaxing, and my muscles didn't hurt as much anymore. Pausing from walking, I took in sight and glanced at the platter from last night. I was staring at it. I blinked, and picked up the platter. Walking back over to my bed, I picked it back up and observed it. I sighed, remembering all the trouble I was yesterday, and I wished I could relive that day. I sighed again. I started to chew my finger just cause. It was actually… Pretty fun for some reason. My finger was covered in bite marks when I stopped "eating" it.

"Patrina, stop eating your finger." My captain said to me.

"But I'm bored!"

"Too bad."

"Meanie."

"I have to go Patrina…"

"Okay captain."

"Bye."

"See ya." Ukitake walked out and ran into Unohanna.

"Leaving now? How is Patrina?"

"She's good. She was actually moving earlier."

"Oh so she can go then?"

"Yeah." Ukitake walked away.

Unohanna shrugged and walked into my room. "You good today?"

"I feel… Awesome!" I was so happy to be feeling better I sat up.

"Haha that's good. Well nice to see you're good. I will go now. Bye!"

"Bye Unohanna." She walked back out.

* * *

"Hey, wakey wakey Izuru" Hina said to the sleeping boy.

"Hey Hina." He opened his eyes. "What time is it?" he drowsily asked.

"Ten." Responded Hina.

"Oh crap!" Izuru sprang up

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Be back in a few guys!" Izuru ran out the door.

"Well that was sudden..." said Shaylee who just walked in the living room.

* * *

It was almost twelve o'clock when he came to the squad four barracks.

"Bout time!" I said

"Sorry woke up late. Come on let's go!" I climbed on his back and he carried me to a house in the World of the Living.

* * *

"Ummmmm… Why are we here?"

"You'll see." He said. He knocked on the door and Hina answered it.

"Hi again Izuru!" she said.

"Oh he's back!" came Shaylee's voice as she walked to the door.

"This is why I brought you here." Izuru said to me.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Shaylee.

"Get your mom and dad over here. I have to show you guys a surprise.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come here!" Hina called. The mother and father walked over.

"Yes?" asked the mother.

"This is how I know Patrina's okay." Izuru put me down and stepped inside. "Guys, meet Patrina Leeon, squad thirteen member. Also known as, your daughter."

"Patrina…" said Shaylee

"Yeah, it's me Shay."

She ran up and hugged me. "I missed you so much…"

"Yeah, me too….." I mumbled.

"Who's this?" asked Hina. Lili looked at me with her little beady peridot eyes in wonder.

"We never told you, you guys had an older sister. She died in her earlier years. Around fourth grade I believe."

"Yeah, fourth grade."

"Patrina, honey, I'm so glad you're safe." I smiled under my tears.

"Yeah….." the hug was joined in then by mom, dad, and even Hina and Lili. Izuru watched the happy family reunion until we all broke apart from the hug. I was crying my eyes out, even out of the hug and Izuru took me to the living room and shut the door. We sat on the couch, and he put his arm around the sobbing me.

"Hey, you okay?" I was sobbing hard.

"Y-yeah."

"Then stop crying."

"Do you know what it feels like? To be welcomed again into your own family to find out they remember you?!"

"No… Bu-"

"I didn't think so!" I stormed out of the house and Izuru was left here in shock. I eventually walked to a confusing part of the World of the Living's Karakura Town, and didn't know where I was.

"Crap….." I mumbled. I sighed, looking for a sign of where to go to return, but I probably shouldn't have stormed out. A door opened from around the corner, and a girl I recognized walked out. She looked very tomboyish… "Tat…Suki." I said. Tatsuki looked this way and stared in disbelief, then she started to run. Away from me. I looked down in sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said a really high pitched annoying voice.

"Nothing…" I looked up to see an orange haired girl with blue snowflake hair pins.

"Oh." She said. "I'm Orihime."

"Patrina…." I said with sorta an attitude. I didn't like her much….. Even if I just met her. I walked away.

"See ya sometime!" She called.

"Maybe….." she walked back into the house as I mumbled that. I found a park and sat on a swing.

I sighed and a little boy walked up to me. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You can see me?"

"Yeah. You a spirit?"

"Yeah. I haven't passed over yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what about you?"

"I'm a soul reaper." The boy sat on the swing next to me as I explained what I was. "My friend brought me here to see my family…"

"Oh." The little boy said, swinging back and forth.

"What grade were you in?"

"Fourth."

"So was I." I said, surprised and swung along with him. "Well, when I was younger. You see, I arrived at the soul society after I died in fourth grade. It's really just like here sorta, the soul society."

"Oh." He said.

"Wanna go now?" I asked. "Well, you haven't passed over yet, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go now." I did the process of passing over.

"Thank you." The little boy said, before he disappeared to go to the Soul Society. I sat back on the swing and moved back and forth. Looking down, I noticed a pair of feet approached me.

"Sorry…." The person looked down too. I looked up to see blonde hair with straight bangs covering one of his eyes.

"Izu…." I mumbled.

"Hey….. Sorry…"

"Now you stop apologizing…"

"But I'm sorry….. I shouldn't have back talked to you like that." He looked up. "I don't know what it's like. To meet your parents after you died. I have never met mine. Then again, I never got along with them."

"Awww….. Izu, I'm sorry." I put my hand on his.

"I had a little brother too. We were both….. Abused…. I never had a strong bond with my parents, but me and my brother would hide in my room to hide from them….. I was surprised when I saw how strong a bond your family had. I was never able to go outside besides school, so I never saw any families with tight bonds." He finished

"Wow…."

"Don't tell anyone. I haven't told anyone."

"Kay… But your little brother… What happened to him?"

"People noticed he got abused…. He got taken away…"

"And you?"

"No one noticed me."

"Oh… Too bad…"

Izuru nodded. "No telling Pat."

"I won't." I stood up. "Let's go back…."

"Oh… Okay." Izuru got up and walked over to me. "Come on, get on my back. You're still in recovery you know brownie."

"Haha I know blondie." I climbed on his back. He started to run back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I eventually dozed off, clearing my head of all thoughts. Izuru finally arrived home and walked in.

"Oh so you found her I see."

"Yeah." The mother nodded to Izuru and Izuru walked into the living room. "Pat, wake up. We're home." I stayed asleep, so Izuru decided to take me off his back and laid me on the couch. I was still sound asleep when Izuru laid down next to the couch and fell asleep. I don't know why I had this dream, or I don't know what triggered it, but… man was it weird. Okay so, in the dream, I was sitting with Izuru in front of…. A lake or something. We were sitting there, hand in hand, but then, near the end of the dream, Izuru kissed me! K-i-s-s-e-d me! But then I woke up with me, as red as a tomato with a weirded-out expression on my face. I looked over, and came face to face with Izuru.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Really, really weird dream."

"Oh, you too?"

"Strange dream also, Izuru?" I asked. Izuru nodded.

"Ah." We laughed at each other's faces, then turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

**Aha, and there you go XD Strange dream... I mean, what if one of your closest friends just kissed you like that? **

**Is it leading to anything? You'll just have to wait until future updates and see ;) MUAHAHAHAHA :3**


End file.
